This invention relates to a receptacle mateable with at least two different types of plugs and relates to a special plug mateable with this receptacle.
For example, this type of receptacle is disclosed in JP-A 2008-301492 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIGS. 20 and 21, the receptacle of Patent Document 1 has a plurality of first contacts insert-molded in a holding member and a plurality of second contacts press-fit in the holding member. The first contacts are compliant with a universal serial bus (USB) standard. The first contact does not have a spring property, while the second contact has a spring property. In detail, each of the first contacts has an unmovable contact portion, while each of the second contacts has a contact portion that is movable up and down because of the resiliency of the second contact. The contact portions of the first contacts are arranged in a lateral direction. The contact portions of the second contacts are located under and behind the contact portions of the first contacts to be arranged in the lateral direction.
The receptacle of Patent Document 1 has a limit on reducing its size in an up-down direction because of its positional relation between the contact portions of the first contacts and the contact portions of the second contacts.